epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Six
Like the new song? It's my favorite. ...no? ok ---- "Hey. Hey." Dan was concentrating on their biology teacher, Mr. Anson. At least, he was trying ''to. But apparantly, this new girl, Clara James, made it her life goal to bother him to death. "What?" he asked, irritated, as he turned around. "Boy, that chin could poke my eye out." Clara said as she laughed. That didn't make it any better. "Yes, my chin ''is ''a bit pointy, but ''no, it does not have the ability to poke out a human's optical sensors. I should know, I tried it once on my pet sloth, and it didn't work." "Try it on me." "wut" "Come on, Chinny. Try it. Poke my eye out with your chin. I bet you can do it." "No, I can't." "Yes, you can." "No, I can't." "Pff, of course you can." "NO, I CA--" "Is there a problem, Dan?" Mr. Anson asked abruptly with his awkward English accent. Dan immediately turned to Mr. Anson. His eyes went to Anson's T-shirt, which had a picture of Poetato(a character Mr. Anson made with the body of Edgar Allen Poe and the face of a potato) on it. "Why weren't you paying attention?" "Uhhhh....." Dan stummered. "Did you think my class was boring''?"' Dan started to talk fast, "N...no, sir, no. I would never think like that. Why would anyone think like that? Potatoes are fascinating, they give us so much good things to our body, and they make great chips--" "Enough!" Dan gulped. His Adam's apple made the dark-red bowtie bulge. He could hear Clara smirking at that. "Follow me, Dan..." Mr. Anson said, "you need to be punished..." "Good bye, Chinny!" Clara exclaimed as Dan followed the potato-lover out of the classroom, "have fun!" Dan moaned. New annoying girl, and she's in my class, Dan thought, how could this go any worse? Things went worse. A few hours later, Dan came out of Mr. Anson's cellar. He had been peeling potatoes since he was sent down here. "Peel it good, Dan, or you'll pay for it!" Mr. Anson yelled as he slammed the door. Dan walked toward Barry McInnes's classroom while rubbing his aching arms. It was time for another Hiders class. But as he started to step inside the classroom, someone grabbed him by the arm. That ached like hell. "AAARRRGGHHH" "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" It was Laura. She quickly let go of Dan's arm. "No, no, that's all right, it's fine..." Dan said. Laura looked troubled. It seemed as if she wanted to tell Dan something. "Dan...I have something to tell you." Bingo. "Alright, what is it?" Dan asked. Laura looked around. A lot of students were in the hallway. "Not...here." "Okay, then where do you want to talk?" They were on a bench outside the school building. Laura kept looking worried. Dan couldn't stand it. "Look, what is it you want to tell me?" Dan asked. "Um...I know you've been knowing this for some time, but I...I.." "You have the power to manipulate ice particles." Laura looked at Dan in the eyes. "So you do know!" "Of course I do, how else would be able to freeze my hand?" Laura smiled. "Well, it was ''possible that you ''were ''just a madman with a bowtie." "Laura, there's something you need to know." "What?" Dan smiled back at her. "I am ''definitely ''a madman with a bowtie." Laura laughed at that. Dan laughed along with her. "Hehe...but this is serious, Dan," Laura said, "I have a problem." Dan turned as serious as possible, too. It wasn't easy. He spent like 85% of his time being wacky, so it was a bit awkward making himself serious. But he apparently nailed it, because Laura went on. "Well, I've been trying to hide this secret for the past days of my life, and it wasn't easy. I had a...rough life, you know. My parents died a long time ago while sailing on the sea, and all that's left is their house. I need money to pay for it, so I work night shift at this pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." "Wait. Isn't that the place where five children went missing?" "Yes, but I don't care, as long as I get money." "Okay... but hey, no siblings or anything?" "No. None." Dan thought about it. No parents ''and ''no siblings. Ouch. "Life was hard, really, it was. I even thought about committing suicide, I really did. But the thought that I have something that no one else knew kept me going." "I see...well, at least you're good now. Right?" Dan said as he smiled warmly. Laura smiled back. "Well, it's a lot better now. But you know, I finally blew it on that day." Dan nodded. He remembered "that day". The day when Tim turned Mitty. "Yeah, so?" "So...after the secret was blown, I was a bit sad, because that was the exact thing that kept me going. But I thought that maybe you, Tim and Mr. McInnes were going to be the only people to know that, and the thought made me feel better. At least, until today." Dan frowned. "What's...wrong with today?" he asked slowly. Laura looked around. She looked more worried than ever. Then she turned around to him. "I think someone's trying to kill me." '''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 7' Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 7? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts